xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tending to Turters
Tending to Turters is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is located at Sekis Pillar in the Kingdom of Tantal. It features a conversation between Nia and other characters. If the party stays at Anastatia's beforehand, Nia will indicate the existence of this Heart-to-Heart. Inn dialogue Nia : "Ah, I'm so tired... I've gotta give Shellhead and Pandoria a piece of my mind one of these days. Maybe next time we visit Sekis Pillar. Ahhhhh, I'm almost too sleepy for this..." Introduction Nia :"Hey Zeke, Pandoria. You got a moment?" Zeke :"Sure, what's up? You're not usually the type to start a serious discussion." Nia :"Well y'see, it's about Turters..." Pandoria :"Turters?!" Zeke :"Sorry, but Turters is our mascot. I know he's the cutest little chap in the world, but you can't have him." Pandoria :"You heard the Prince. If you ask nicely, we might allow you to pat him on the head..." Nia :"Uh-huh. Thanks for confirming what I already guessed. You haven't even noticed, have you? He's been crawling into my bed every night." Zeke :"H-he's been what?!" Nia :"If I'm not super careful, I worry I'm going to crush the little guy in my sleep. But like you say, he's your precious little mascot, yeah? I figured you'd be mad if I hurt him. So it's been keeping me awake the whole damn night." Zeke :"Well, I guess I should apologize on Turters' behalf." Pandoria :"Honestly, weren't you meant to be keeping an eye on him?" Zeke :"Hahah! Well, you know me! Once my head hits the sheets, I'm out for the count!" Pandoria :"Hmmm... We'd better find a way to stop him wandering off." (What would be good plan?) Option 1 (Pandoria Trust +300) Pandoria :"He could sleep in my bed?" Zeke :"Yeah... That might be the best solution." Pandoria :"He used to sleep in my bed back in the day, anyway. It'll be fine." Nia :"I guess that settles it. Thanks, Pandoria!" Pandoria :"You can count on me!" Nia :"Hang on, though. You said he used to sleep in your bed "back in the day"... Just how long have you had this turtle?" Pandoria :"Oh, it hasn't been as long as me and old Princey here, but...it's been quite a while, I think?" Nia :"Huh. It's just that he's so small. I always assumed he was pretty young. So what would you do if he grew up to be Dromarch-sized?" Zeke :"The things that go through that head of yours..." Nia :"Watch it, you." Pandoria :"He wouldn't be quite so portable if that were to happen." Nia :"Right? It got me wondering, would you guys stick together even then?" Zeke :"Why, I could ride around on top of Turters instead!" Pandoria :"You mean, like Nia and Dromarch?" Zeke :"Yeah. That sounds pretty sweet, right?!" Nia :"You'd probably get left behind. A lot." Pandoria :"And how." Zeke :"Yeah, you know what? I'm just gonna be glad that Turters stayed this size." Option 2 (Pandoria Trust +100) Pandoria :"Let's flip this whole issue on its head." Nia :"Flip it?" Zeke :"On its head?" Pandoria :"Yuh-huh. I mean, Turters is one of the gang too, right? So I figure, me and Zeke can't keep hogging him forever. He doesn't belong to any one person. He's a precious mascot, to each and every one of us. So what I say is, why don't we all pitch in on looking after him?" Zeke :"Oh, right! Great idea!" Pandoria :"Right? If Nia's helping us out too, there's no problem with Turters sleeping in her bed." Nia :"Hold it, hold it. This isn't solving the issue of how I get some sleep. You can't just lump it all on me. Get someone else to help." Zeke :"Hmmm... Maybe Dromarch could look after him?" Pandoria :"Could work. He's basically a big fuzzy pillow." Zeke :"Actually, the same goes for Tora!" Pandoria :"More like a little fluffy pillow, but yes!" Nia :"Hey... Are you two actually just fed up of taking care of Turters?" Zeke :"?! Pe-perish the thought! Right, Pandy?" Pandoria :"Yeah, we love Turters. Sometimes I forget to feed him, but he's great." Nia :"I'm starting to understand why he comes running to me every night..." Category:Kingdom of Tantal Heart-to-Hearts Category:Nia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Zeke Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pandoria Heart-to-Hearts